ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Go-Kart Race transcript
Prologue: The Groovy Tracks Kermit and his Muppet friends are training for the great go-kart race. Racer Coach Mona shows up and asks them about their go-karts. Racer Coach Mona: "Okay, right before we begin your training, you can all tell me the names of your go-karts." Kermit: "Well, Racer Coach Mona, I named my go-kart the Rodeo Skipper." Fozzie: "And I named my go-kart the Groovy Zoom-Zoom." Gonzo: "Well I named my go-kart Gold Lightning." Scooter: "And I named my go-kart Blue Thunder." Skeeter: "I named my go-kart the Kicker Ripper." Walter: "And I named my go-kart the Crazy Rider." Uncle Deadly: "I named my go-kart the Ghost Racer." Racer Coach Mona: "Alright, that's the names of all of your go-karts, now your training can begin." The Muppet friends put on their helmets and begin racing around in their go-karts and all the way to the finish line and back over to where Racer Coach Mona is waiting. Racer Coach Mona: "Good, very good, now you'll all be prepared for the great go-kart race tomorrow evening." Kermit: "Oh good, we better go back home and get some beauty sleep right away." The Muppet friends head on down on their way back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Fade to The Muppets (2015) opening theme tune..... Tune Music In Background Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." [Short Version Of The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Scene 1: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Okay, you guys, let's invite everybody to come along to the great go-kart race with all of us." Rizzo: "Okay, let's do it." The Muppet friends head on out to invite everybody to go with them to the great go-kart race. Kermit: "Jim, Frank, Richard, Jerry, would you guys like to go to the great go-kart race with all of us?" Jim Caricature: "Why sure, of course." Frank Caricature: "We would like to go with you guys." Richard Caricature: "I sure enjoy watching super fast races like the 1s over the past years." Jerry Caricature: "So do I, watch out for those speed bumps." Fozzie: "Statler, Waldorf, are you guys coming along to watch the great go-kart race?" Waldorf: "Why sure, Fozzie, back in our younger years," Statler: "We used to go to go-kart races more than we used to go to baseball games." Scooter: "Okay, that's just about everybody, now let's get all get on the bus and head on down to the Groovy Tracks." Bunsen: "Oh, good thinking, come on, Beaker, let's go." Beaker: "Mee, mee." The Muppet friends get right on the Electric Mayhem Bus and drive on down on their way to Groovy Tracks. Groovy Tracks/The great go-kart race Racer Coach Mona (over the loud speaker): "Welcome, go-kart racing fans, to the great go-kart race." Kermit: "This is it, you guys, this is our big chance to beat them in this race." The Muppet friends put on their helmets and get right in their go-karts. Racer Coach Mona (over the loud speaker): "Go-kart racers, get ready, set set, go!" The Muppet friends begin racing around against their opponents. Kermit: "Eat my dust, Constantine!" Constantine: "Not if I eat mine 1st." They continue racing around 'til the Muppet friends race right over to the finish line and beat Constantine and Miss Poogy. Racer Coach Mona: "1st place winner: Kermit." Kermit: "Alright, I knew we could win that race!" Racer Coach Mona: "2nd place winner: Piggy." Miss Piggy: "How charming and splendid." Racer Coach Mona: 3rd place winner: Fozzie." Fozzie: "Wocka, wocka." Racer Coach Mona: "4th and 5th place winners: Gonzo and Scooter." Gonzo: "Alright!" Scooter: "Oh yeah!" Racer Coach Mona: " 6th place winner: Rowlf." Rowlf: "Lucky me, lucky me." Racer Coach Mona: "7th place winner: Skeeter." Skeeter: "Super thrilling." Racer Coach Mona: "And 8th place winner: Uncle Deadly." Uncle Deadly: "How truly exciting." Walter: "Hey, you guys, congratulations on winning that go-kart race." Scooter: "Thanks a bunch, Walter," Skeeter: "Our trophies are getting along just perfectly fine." Fade to another black screen...... End Production Credits Directed by James Bobin Produced by Nicholas Stollar Music composed by Christophe Becke Cast Members Credits Sigourney Weaver as Racer Coach Mona Voice Performers Credits Matt Vogel as Kermit, Uncle Deadly, Constantine and Jerry Caricature (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie and Frank Caricature (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Waldorf (voices) Bill Barretta as Rowlf and Jim Caricature (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Beaker and Richard Caricature (voices) Peter Linz as Walter, Statler and Rizzo (voices) Stephanie D'abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts Category:Muppets Category:Muppet transcripts Category:2018